pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Howell
Christopher Howell (born August 29, 1945) is an American poet, editor, and academic. Life Howell was born in Portland, Oregon. He served as a journalist for the U.S. Navy during the Vietnam War. He earned a B.S. from Oregon State University in 1968, an M.A. from Portland State University in 1971, and an M.F.A from the MFA Program for Poets & Writers at the University of Massachusetts, Amherst, in 1973. He also attended Pacific Lutheran University in Tacoma, Washington. Starting in 1972, Howell served as the director and principal editor for Lynx House Press which awards the Blue Lynx Prize for Poetry. Lynx House was founded in Amherst, Massachusetts, USA, in the 1970s by Howell with David Lyon and Helena Minton, with the press moving to its present location in Spokane, Washington in 1996 where in 2005 Lynx House became an impress of Eastern Washington University Press, but in 2010 became an independent and non-profit literary publisher. The press, in addition to hosting the Blue Lynx Prize, also publishes other books of poetry. Howell is also editor of Willow Springs Books, director of the Eastern Washington University Press, and on the faculty of the Master of Fine Arts Program in Creative Writing at Eastern Washington University. Howell's poems have been anthologized (including twice in the Pushcart Anthology) and have appeared in journals, including Harper's, the Hudson Review, the'' Iowa Review'', Poetry Northwest and the Gettysburg Review. His daughter, Emma Howell, was an aspiring poet and student at Oberlin College who died at age 20 in June 2001. Her family published her poems posthumously in a volume titled Slim Night of Recognition. Christopher Howell lives in Spokane, Washington. Recognition Billy Collins included Howell's poem "Keats" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180."Keats," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, May 20, 2018. Awards *National Endowment for the Arts fellowships (won two) *Oregon Arts Commission grant *Washington State Governor's Award (1986) *Vi Gale Award *Adrienne Lee Award *Pushcart Prizes (three) *Vachel Lindsay prize *Helen Bullis prize Publications Poetry *''The Crime of Luck''. Sunderland, MA: Panache Books, 1977. *''Why Shouldn't I''. Fort Collins, CO: L'Epervier Press, 1977. *''Though Silence: The Ling Wei texts: Poems''. Seattle, WA: L'Epervier Press, 1981. *''Sea Change: Poems''. Seattle, WA: L'Epervier Press, 1985. *''Sweet Afton: Poems''. San Francisco: True Directions, 1991. *''Memory and Heaven''. Cheney, WA: Eastern Washington University Press, 1996. *''King of the Butterflies: A poem''. Lincoln, NE, & Omaha, NE: Bradypress, 2003. *''Just Waking: Poems uncollected and otherwise, 1981-1996''. Sandpoint, ID: Lost Horse Press, 2003. *''Light's Ladder: Poems''. Seattle, WA: University of Washington Press, 2004. *''Dreamless and Possible: Poems new and selected''. Seattle, WA: University of Washington Press, 2010. *''Gaze: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2012. Non-fiction *''Aspects of Robinson: Homage to Weldon Kees'' (with Christopher Buckley). Lincoln, NE: Backwaters Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Christopher Howell, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 19, 2016. Audio / video *''Christopher Howell / David Ray'' (tape). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1981. *''Visiting Writers Series''. Portland, OR: Reed College, 2011. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Keats" at Poetry 180 *"King of the Butterflies" (with prose commentary) at the National Endowment for the Arts ;Audio / video *Christopher Howell at YouTube ;Books *Christopher Howell at Amazon.com ;About *Christopher Howell (poetry) at Eastern Oregon University *Christopher Howell at Oregon Poetic Voices Category:1945 births Category:Poets from Oregon Category:American book editors Category:American educators Category:Oregon State University alumni Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:Journalists from Portland, Oregon Category:People from Spokane, Washington Category:Living people Category:Portland State University alumni Category:Pacific Lutheran University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics